


A debt to repay

by Toshytospeak20



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Cullen Smut, Demons, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Volturi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshytospeak20/pseuds/Toshytospeak20
Summary: Jasper leaves alice out of lost she go to find bella to hear she and her family had died long ago alice had been starving herself and finding out that bella is gone continues to starve herself but is saved by bella as they get closer alice has a vision jasper is helping Victoria to come kill bella and the cullen family will they be able to defeat them or will they die trying





	A debt to repay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i do not own twilight i really hope this story takes off

ALICES P.O.V  
"you cant leave me!" i hissed as jasper packed his things.  
"all these years all i have ever done was love and protect you and this what i get in return" i cried out he turned with a sadden look on his face.

"dont act like you never saw this coming you knew we weren't meant to be" he said in a low tone before run vampire speed out of the house.

"JASPER!" i screamed at the top of my lungs i fell to my knee and held my non beating heart.  
esme was the first to come to my side she kneeled down and held me the others came in comfort me.  
the last who came in was Edward and Kimberly his mate came in a rage filled me.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" i yelled out of rage all of them where taken back but left.  
i sat there sobbing i cant belive jasper has left me.  
only one person came to mind who could understand the pain im feeling.  
"i have to go find bella" i thought to myself at vampire speed i packed a small bag and rushed down stairs only to be grabbed by edward.

"dont go looking for her!" he said threw his teeth i pushed him away

"for fifteen years i wanted to go back and see her we made feel the way i feel right now" i cried before making my way to the door edward tackled me causing me to break and fall out the widow  
"EDWARD!" my faimly screamed at him i took off vampire speed away.

~time skip~

i made it to forks i wasn't sure if bella was still here but i couldn't see her in any visions so ill take my chances here.  
i check Charlie's house first i knocked on the door a blond women who looked to be about thirty four with a hour glass figure she around 5'0 with green eyes in a back sweat shirt and grey sweats on answered the door.  
"yes?" she asked  
"uhh...is Charlie swan here?" i asked a bit shock it wasnt charlie who answered the door.  
her eyes went wide as she frowned  
"oh god how well did you know him?" she asked with a sadden tone  
"he my best friend dad im looking for her i need to speak with him now" i said scared of what i might hear next she walked out she was bare foot she closed the door behind her she placed a hand on my shoulder she nearly shot her hand off me when she felt how cold i was. 

"hon im sorry for what im about to tell you gosh where do i begin well i guess it all started fifteen years ago his daughter went threw a bad break up four months later her mom came down after charlie called her scared for his daughter bella. bella told her mom a crazy story that she was able to turn into a animal and women was after her and would kill her and her mom without Charlie's knowledge threw her in a mental asylum...well sure enough Charlie was out raged about it" she explained  
i clenched my teeth  
"she threw her in a mental asylum" i wasnt asking the lady rubbed my back  
"yes and Charlie tried despreatly to get her out but she was already labled as a danger to herself and other and they wouldnt release her well six months later her mother died in a tragic car wreak and two weeks later Charlie was found murdered in his office whoever did never got caught....two years later a fire happened at the asylum everyone got out but poor dear bella the door to her room...oh dear the lock to her door melted and wouldn't open she burned to death in her room i remeber that day i went see her you could hear that poor girl scream a mile away sad thing is she never knew her mom and dad died she thought they forgot about her because none us had the heart to tell her" She came to the end of her story i violently shook my head no 

"bella" i repeated over and over i walked away from the women.  
"im sorry for your lose" she said sincerely i walked of without another word. 

~time skip~  
i made it back to are old place i cried it are fault bella gone i cried for seven hours.  
i pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle number  
"Alice did you find her?" he asked i let out a sob  
"what wrong Alice?" he asked  
"she dead her family is dead. she burned to death in a asylum her own mother put her in a asylum!" i my voice raised at the end Carlisle stood quite.  
"come home Alice" he said in near a whisper i hung up the phone i contuied to sob again.  
"i dont want to live anymore" i thought to myself  
i laid on the floor on what use to be mine and japser room  
"i dont want to live anymore"

~three week later~  
i finally stopped crying my heart out but im so thirsty my vision starting to fade everything turning into a blur.  
"someone kill me please"  
"one month later~  
im so thirsty i shifted to my side the first time i moved in a long time.  
"shit Alice" i hear a muffled voice  
i smelt blood my mouth watered  
"drink Alice" i hear the voice said i felt warm skin and the taste blood hit my lips i latched on to whatever was infront of me.  
i down the blood as fast as it came into my mouth my vision started to come back my hearing came back strong.  
i finally stopped drink i relized i was drinking from someone wrist.  
i turned around horrifed i just drained someone dry of there blood i saw a two violet eyes staring at me.

"you scared the living hell out of me" a fimilar voice said the scent hit me though my vision was weak my sense of smell was strong. 

"bella" i breathed in her scent deeply i felt her arms wrap around me and pull me in. 

"im getting you out of here" she said as she lifted me up

"did bella just lift me up?" 

i felt a strange sensation a breeze of cold air hit me.  
"is that her" i heard a girl voice say  
"yeah it her" bella replied  
"geeze how long has it been since she fed?" the girl voice asked  
"jake said she came into fork about a little over and month and half ago im guessing she wasnt keeping herself feeding herself long before she came" bella replied to her 

"how did you know?" i asked  
"what did she say?" the girl asked  
"eh hard to tell she to weak to speak but i think she understand us she trying to join in the conversation" bella explained  
she set me down by the feel of it on a bed.  
i could feel some lay next to me i turned my head to see the purple eyes i relaxed knowing it was bella.

"Alice you need to drink more please dont fight it" she said i smelled blood right under my nose i opened my mouth and drank the blood coming out of her wrist i grabbed on to her wrist.  
"drink as much as you need Alice i have a unlimtied supplie" she said to me  
"unlimited supplie? what does she mean by that"  
after a few minute i stopped drinking finally my vision was back to normal. 

i was able to see bella her eyes scanned me up and down she still looked like she was eighteen she had jet black with frosted tips on her bangs that covered her forehead they were brushed over to her left eye but they did not cover it there was a scar on her right cheek.  
her face filled with worry  
"what happened to you?" i asked  
a half way smile hit her lips  
"a story for another time rest your body now Alice" she said as she made her way to the door

"wait dont leave" i whispered to her  
she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to me and gave me a weak smile as she walked back and laid down next to me.

"how did you find me?" i asked her 

BELLA'S P.O.V  
i told Alice everything how i phased into a wolf after they left and the pack didn't find me in time to save me from the fate my mother sentenced me to. i told her how i stayed in that asylum for nearly three years and how the meds they gave me made it impossible for me to phase and how a demon broke me out by switching me with a doctor that tourched us patients and started a fire. i also told her how my freedom didnt last jane and alec got me two hours after i broke out and how they tourched me to find out how victoria was involed with me i explained every thing they done to me for three weeks they tourched me non stop but i would not betray them eventually they got a hold of Laurent and he spilled out everything.  
by that time i had already made friends with one of the kings marcus who talked his brothers out of killing all of her family but once they found out what i was they were furious but by that time i was already dying from my injuries marcus bite me in hope to either put me out of suffering or to save my life but nither happened instead i went threw three day of unbareable pain but that was it.  
i told her how the same demon who rescued me from the asylum talked the kings into give me to him and how he bit me giving me immortality and healing me saving me completely i learned his name virtra how i went back to forks looking for my father only to learn both my parent's were killed by Victoria how i lost it i went back to the volturi to beg for death but instead they treat me better than the last time and month staying there marcus adopted me as his daughter i left four months later and went on a search for Victoria after a year of hunting i went back to visit marcus for a week shortly after leaving i found Victoria little army and destoryed them she fled the area and how i spared one of the vampires bree who is now my adopted daughter after i adopted her i try not to do anything to put her in danger and i trying my best to be the mother she deserves. 

Alice stared at me with wide eyes at my story.

"and then i get call from jake saying you had set of two of his people and since i had history with to go find why you were there" i ended my story  
"you dont smell like one of those dog" she said i chuckled lightly 

"thanks" i said  
"come on bella tell her you imprinted on her" 

"so im assuming you get along with us vampires" she said as she lifted herself up  
"well some im not sure how i would react to the rest of your family" i said looking the other direction she placed her hand on my arm i gave her a quick glance 

"alice..." i let out a sigh "i..i care about you i never want to see you like that again if you ever go that many months without feeding again it will kill me i wont be able to bare to see you like that again" i said still not looking at her 

"im sorry bella i knew jasper was gonna leave me and i lost it i swear i was gonna feed with i found you but then i thought you were dead and i lost all hope in this life" she said i a sad tone i looked at her shocked  
i had no clue japser had left her  
"well im here Alice im alive i wont leave you" i mentally cursed my self for the last part she smiled at me.  
"but i am starving im go make myself something to eat and check on bree your welcomed to join me" i said as i hoped up and walked to the door  
"and take those damn contacts out i can't believe they fooled your family" i almost hissed Alice followed me taking out her contact's


End file.
